Blood, Steel & Ice
by MadmanRoberto123
Summary: House Robertson, ruling House of the Northern Kingdom of Remnant, has maintained a strong peace in the North for 10 years, since the Schnee family ascended to the throne. But conspiracy rears it ugly head, and House Robertson must struggle to survive in the aftermath. Game of Thrones inspired Fantasy AU.
1. House Robertson

**A/N: Welcome to Blood, Steel and Ice, the GoT inspired Fantasy AU, which will draw heavy inspiration from the show, but will be set in Remnant, and focus around a few Houses, named from RWBY characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BLOOD, STEEL & ICE**

 **Chapter 1-House Robertson**

"C'mon, you lazy arses! Hit me!" the man in armour said, as a number of his recruits charged at him. Smirking, the man quickly parried the first attack, causing the sword's holder to fall off balance, before grabbing him and throwing him towards the other two attackers, sending all three of them sprawling. As they struggled to get to their feet, the man stabbed his sword into the ground, before nodding to his man outside the ring. Nodding, the man rang a bell on a post, signalling the sparring was at an end. Pulling the man he had parried to his feet, the armoured individual spoke.

"Next time..."he started, before grabbing his recruit's arm, and pulling the shield he was holding up, "...keep your shield up, or I'll ring your head like a bell! Understand?", the man asked, his recruit nodding. "Right, now run along."the man said, patting his recruit on the shoulder, before turning to his man outside the ring. "Well done, m'lord!"the man said, to which the armoured man replyed, "How many times do I have to tell you, Ser Ryan? Call me Adam." This caused a few seconds of silence, before the two men burst out laughing. "Anyway, how you address me doesn't matter, Ryan. Any idea where Libby is?"Adam asked, Ryan simply shaking his head for a reply. "Most likely, she's in the courtyard, practicing."Ryan said, before Adam nodded. With that, Adam took his leave.

* * *

It didn't take long for Adam to find his sister, who was currently aiming at a target, as their elder brother Jamie watched. Adam noticed a nagging feeling in the back of his head, so he turned around and looked up, spotting both his mother and father on a balcony, watching the three siblings. Stepping up to Libby, who was hesitating to loose an arrow, Adam whispered in her ear, "Go on, father's watching." This caused Libby to lower her bow, and look at her parents, who simply nodded, signalling her to continue. Thus, Libby raised her bow again, and loosed the arrow...

Only for it to fly completely over the target, and into the trees on the other side of the courtyard walls. This caused Adam and Jamie to start laughing, only for their father to harshly reprimand them with, "And which one of you was a marksman at 10?", before looking at Libby. "Keep practicing, Libby."he said, causing his daughter to draw her bow back again, but this time, her brothers gave her some advice. Adam leant down next to her and said, "Don't think too much, Libby.", whereas Jamie gave her the advice of "Relax your bow arm." Following their advice, Libby loosed her arrow, and this time, she scored a direct hit to the bullseye. This caused Adam and Jamie to start applauding their little sister, who was shocked she had made a succeessful shot.

Meanwhile, Ser Ryan had made his way up to the balcony, where the children's parents, Lord Jon Robertson and Lady Lisa Robertson were standing. "My Lord, m'lady."Ryan said, bowing to both of them, "A message just arrived for you. A deserter from the Huntsmen has been caught." This caused Lord Jon's face to darken. After a brief moment, he nodded and spoke. "Get the horses saddled, and the lads armoured." As Ser Ryan turned to leave, the voice of Lady Robertson stopped him. "Do you have to?"she asked her husband, who solemly replied with, "They swore an oath, Lisa. They vowed to protect us against the Grimm, and they broke that vow. For that, they must die." He then turned to Ser Ryan again. "Tell Libby she's coming too." With a brief bow, Ryan left, as Lisa spoke to her husband. "Jon, 10 is too young to see such things. Not only that, she's a girl!"she said, causing her husband to turn to her again. "Aye, she's a girl, but she chose the life of the warrior. She'll have to get used to it. Also, she won't be 10 forever. And the Grimm Eclipse is approaching."he said, before he took his leave, leaving his wife to look out over the courtyard.

* * *

 **5 Hours Later...**

After a hard ride, Lord Robertson and his children, Adam, Jamie and Libby, as well as a number of their guard, including Ser Ryan, had arrived at a circle of stone structures. Currently, a pair of Robertson guards had dragged the unfortunate Huntsman before their Lord, who had asked him his name. The man had simply remained silent. Lord Robertson had then nodded to his men, who had forced the man to his knees, as Ser Ryan held a sword's scabbard out to Lord Robertson. Pulling out a gargantuan blade, Lord Robertson stabbed the sword point into the ground and started reciting the formal rites of execution. As he did, Adam stepped up to Libby and said, "Don't look away. Father will know if you do." With that, there was silence, as Lord Robertson continued giving the Huntsman his last rites:

 _"_ In the name of Bartholomew, of the House Schnee, First of His Name, King of the Realm and Keeper of the Peace, I, Jon, of House Robertson, Lord of the Black Keep, and Guardian of the North, sentence you to die. Would you speak your final words?" Lord Robertson asked, with the captured Huntsman simply mumbling incoherently. With that, Lord Robertson raised the sword, and brought it down, swiftly decapitating the Huntsman, causing Libby to jump, but not look away from the scene, causing Adam to congratulate her. "You did well."was all he said, before he climbed up onto his horse, as their father approached Libby, who was tightening a strap on her saddle.

"Do you know why I had to do it?"Jon asked, which caused Libby to answer, "He was a deserter. The punishment for desertion is death." This caused her father to nod, before he spoke again. "But do you know why I had to kill him?"he asked, which caused Libby to shake her head. "I had to kill him, as due to the ancient laws of our house, the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword." This caused Libby to think for a moment, before nodding in understanding. "Good. Now, let's go home."Lord Robertson said, helping Libby up into her saddle. Within five minutes, the whole group were heading back to their castle, the Black Keep, the ancestral seat of House Robertson for 5 centuries, and the centralmost point of power in the Northern realm of the Eight Kingdoms of Remnant. They quickly retired to their quarters after stepping down from their saddles...

* * *

 **A/N: And so it begins! Yes, if the two of you out there who've seen the first episode of GoT can't put it together, House Robertson is based off of House Stark, and House Schnee is based off House Baratheon. There's two more chapters to be uploaded tonight, so I hope you enjoy them! Madman out!**


	2. The Royal Family Arrives

**A/N:** **Here's the second chapter of BSI. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2-The Royal Family Arrives**

The next few months after the execution of the Huntsman were very busy for House Robertson. First, in order to maintain peace between his House and one of it's on-again, off-again rivals, House Murphy, Lord Robertson had agreed to marry Adam to the youngest Murphy daughter Kayleigh. Needless to say, neither of the parties involved were entirely happy about the arrangement, given their Houses history together, but Adam agreed to the match, as did Kayleigh, their only reasoning being to "refrain from starting a war". The wedding was set to take place exactly two months after the announcement.

* * *

Second, just a month later, Lord Robertson had recieved word that one of his oldest friends, the kind Lord Ozpin, who had practically raised him, had died of unknown causes, and that King Schnee, whom Ozpin had been serving as his right hand man, was riding for the Black Keep, and would arrive within a month's time. This served to make Lord Robertson extremely agitated, as everyone who was a part of House Robertson knew that their Lord didn't always get along with the King, so this visit could no doubt make tensions rise. Almost overnight, the main hall of the Black Keep was transformed into a banquet hall, with enough food and drink to satisfy both the Robertson and Schnee households. Now, all that was left was for the King to arrive.

* * *

The day that the King was due to arrive, Lady Robertson had made both of her sons, as well as Jaune Arc, a boy that Lord Robertson had taken as his squire, get haircuts and shaves, so they looked somewhat presentable when the royal family arrived. The barber, Coco Adel, had already given Jamie a shave, and was working on his hair. While she worked, the boys were discussing the day's events.

"Why's your mother so dead set on us getting pretty for the King?" Jaune had asked, with Adam shrugging, but Jamie answered him with, "It's for the oldest Princess, I bet. I hear she's a sleepative mink!" This caused Jaune to chuckle, before Adam spoke up. "I hear the youngest Princess is a right royal bitch!"he said, Jamie quickly replying with, "Imagine how good it would be to have a go at that right royal bitch!" This caused Adam to think on it for a second, before he simply said, "I am trying." This caused all three boys present to burst out laughing, before Coco clapped Jamie on the shoulder, signifying he was done. Pushing himself up off the stool he was sitting on, Jamie pushed Adam onto it in his place, saying "Go on, Coco, shear him good!" As the barber forced Adam to sit still so she could start shaving him, Jaune said, "He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair!" That comment caused both Jamie and Jaune to laugh, and Adam to flip both of them off. Needless to say, Jaune's time with Coco wasn't any easier than Adam's. In fact, it was much, much worse.

* * *

 **About 2 hours later...**

Two hours went by, the trumpets of House Schnee's riders were heard, and the entirety of House Robertson was gathered in the Black Keep's courtyard, their entire household behind them. First the oldest Princess, Winter rode in with her bodyguard, a mountain of a man who the Robertson boys knew was called Yatsuhashi Daichi, behind her. Then came the carriage carrying the Queen, Elissa Schnee, and her youngest daughter, Weiss, the twelve pointed snowflake of House Schnee flying from the carriage roof. Finally, the King himself rode in on his horse, and the entirety of House Robertson quickly fell to one knee, bowing their heads. As the King climbed off his horse, and strode across the courtyard, there was a noticeable tension in the air. After he stopped in front of Lord Robertson, he signalled for him to rise, and the whole of House Robertson followed their Lord's movements. "Your Grace. Welcome to the Black Keep."was all Lord Robertson said, before the King spoke for the first time.

"You've gotten fat!"

The silence that followed the King's statement, brief though it was, was enough for the Robertson children to look at their father to see his reaction. To their surprise, however, he nodded at the King's own belly and said, "Well, you've gotten skinnier!" This caused the King to scrutinise him for a second, before he burst into laughter, their father joining in quickly, before both of them embraced. As Schnee pulled back, he looked at Lady Robertson, and embraced her in a hug as well, saying "Lisa! You're a welcome sight!", before he stepped back in front of Lord Robertson. "Nine years. Where have you been? Why the hell haven't I seen you?" This caused Lord Robertson to reply with "Guarding the North for you, Your Grace."

The King then looked towards the Robertson children, and stepped towards them. As he stopped in front of Jamie and Adam, he had a confused look on his face, due to both of the brothers looking the same. "Which one's which?"he asked, to which Jamie replied, "Jamie Robertson, Your Grace." Extending his hand, Jamie gave the King a firm handshake, before the King moved to Adam. "You must be Adam!"The King said, as he shook Adam's hand. Finally, he looked towards Libby. "You're not built like other women. What's your name, girl?"he asked, Libby simply answering with, "Libby, Your Grace." This caused the King to chuckle. "Let me guess, you chose to train as a warrior instead of a Lady, didn't you?"he asked, recieving a nod from the youngest Robertson child. "Well, keep at it!"the King said, as his wife walked up to Lord Robertson and offered her hand. Leaning down, Lord Robertson placed a kiss on her hand, before straightening up. "My Queen."he said, before the Queen looked towards Lady Robertson. Quickly, Lady Robertson curtsied and said, "My Queen."

* * *

After the introductions, the elders of the families had retired to the hall, except for the children, who had decided to head to the training ring. Currently, Adam was sparring with Jamie, while the three girls, Libby, Winter and Weiss, watched. The match had been going for a good few minutes, and both of the boys had been evenly matched. That was, until Adam spun around Jamie, while crouching at the same time. Spinning his sword till the flat of the blade was facing the back of Jamie's leg, Adam struck Jamie in the leg, causing him to fall to one knee, then he leapt up and spun his leg round, striking Jamie in the back of the head, which caused him to fall flat on the ground. This caused Ser Ryan, who was sent to supervise them, to ring the bell, signifying the match was over.

After helping his brother up, Adam turned to the Schnee girls, who had looks that showed they were unimpresssed. "If you're expecting praise, you're out of luck." Weiss said, which caused Adam to smirk. "If I'm not wrong, sounds like you think you could do better, Princess!"he said, which caused Weiss to narrow her eyes. "I don't think, Robertson, I know I'm better!"Weiss said. "Alright, then how about this: You against me. Let's see how good you are. Sound good?"Adam asked, before Weiss stepped through the gate to the ring. "Just don't stress out when you lose, Robertson!"she replied, before drawing a rapier, to the immediate shock of Ser Ryan, who immediately voiced his objection. "If you're going to spar Lord Adam, you'll need to use a sparring blade." This caused Weiss's face to darken, before Adam spoke up. "If she wants to use a real blade, let her. Makes no difference to me. Seems she can only poke me full of holes, rather than hack my head off, with that." This caused Ryan to hesitate, before he reluctantly nodded and rang the bell, starting the match.

Immediately, Weiss flew towards Adam, who simply parried the strike, sending the Princess off balance, before he swiped at her legs, taking them out from under her and sending her to the dirt. Placing the point of his sword at her throat, Adam said, "Seems like I win." This caused the sour expression on Weiss's face to deepen, before she nodded, and Adam sheated his sword. Offering a hand to Weiss, which was rejected, Adam turned to the older Schnee sibling. "You wish to see if you can last longer than your sister, Princess?" The eldest Schnee daughter looked at Adam, then to her sister, who was storming off the training ground. "I think there's been enough entertainment for one day. I suggest we retire to our quarters for the night." This caused the Robertson brothers to laugh, before they nodded. With that, they left the training ring, and they all left to their respective quarters.

* * *

 **A/N: And there's chapter 2! Two done, one more to upload! I'll see you there! Madman out!**


	3. The Aftermath

**A/N:** **Here's the third chapter of BSI. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3-The Aftermath**

The morning after the King's party arrived, Adam was roused from his slumber by a loud banging on his door. Barely raising his head from his bed, he shouted, "It's open!" A second passed, as the door was opened, and his father steepped in, and if the look on his face was anything to go by, he was in a foul mood. "I heard you humiliated the Schnee princess yesterday evening. Is that true?"Lord Robertson asked, Adam groaning as he sat up. "Humiliated is a bit too strong. Simply put, she challenged me to a duel, and I won. That's all there is to it." This caused his father to hesitate for a moment, before he asked, "How long did the duel last?" This, Adam simply replied to with, "Ten seconds, at most. She didn't put up much of a challenge." Immediately after saying this, he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek, and he fell to the floor. He immediately knew what had happened, he had been hit with the most powerful Northern technique, one which reduced grown men to bawling children...the backhand. And this particular backhand was administered by his own father, made evident by the fact that his father was rubbing his wrist.

"You foolish boy! You could have disrupted the alliance we have with the Throne! Do you ever think before you act?" Lord Robertson shouted, raising his hand again, before the sound of running feet could be heard, and Jamie burst into the room. "What is it?"Lord Robertson asked, before Jamie breathed out, "The Murphys are riding here, Father. They've just left Fire Hill." At this, Lord Robertson's face paled. "I must inform the King of this development." With that, he departed the room. Sighing, Jamie turned to help his brother. "Let me guess. The backhand?"he asked, causing Adam to nod. "This time , he seemed to hold back a bit." Adam said, before he accepted the hand Jamie had offered him, and was pulled to his feet.

"So, the Murphys are on their way? How long before they arrive?"Adam asked, before his brother replied."If the weather remains good, a week. If not, then two weeks." he said, which caused Adam to groan, before Jamie placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're not fully consenting to this match, little brother, but if this doesn't happen, there will be a war between House Robertson and House Murphy." Jamie said, which caused Adam to groan again, but he nodded. "Good, so you'd best prepare for today. No doubt your victory over the Princess will have consequences." This caused Adam to bow his head, he knew that was coming. After Jamie left, and he had changed into his formal wear, Adam left his room, and headed to the training yard, where he was scheduled to continue his training with the new recruits to the Robertson army. He managed to get in a good few minutes, before his father strode into the yard, heading for the training ring.

" _Oh, great. This will be the consequence Jamie mentioned._ "Adam thought to himself, before his father stopped at the edge of the ring. "His Grace would like to speak with you. Immediately."Lord Robertson stated, before walking away. Sighing, Adam followed in his father's footsteps, ending at the door to Lord Robertson's chambers. Raising his hand, he rapped the door twice, before his father spoke. "Enter!"the voice said, causing Adam to open the door, and slide inside the room. Inside, he saw his father and the King were inside.

* * *

"So, you're the lad that beat my daughter yesterday, are you?"the King asked as soon as Adam closed the door. Bowing his head, Adam went to apologise by saying, "Your Grace, I...", but he was cut off by the King raising a hand, laughing. "Relax, boy. I'm not punishing you for it. I'm not proud of saying this, but Weiss has been pampered far too much. She needed the defeat you dealt her, so she can learn humility. I only ask that you not make a habit of it. I'll let you off with it now, but I don't want to have this discussion again. Understand?"Schnee asked, causing Adam to nod once, before the King spoke once again. "Glad we got that cleared up. Now, onto other matters. I hear you are to marry one of the Murphy girls, correct?"the King asked, recieving a nod in response. "Well, if you're not wanting to go through with it, I can force Lord Murphy to call off this wedding. Say you'll be marrying one of my daughters instead."he continued, causing Adam to think hard for a moment, before he answered. "As tempting as that offer sounds, Your Grace, I regret to say I have to decline." This caused his father to adopt a shocked look, but the King nodded.

"I swore that I would marry Lady Murphy, and even if I end up in a loveless marriage, I will keep my word. Also, after my actions yesterday, I feel as if your daughters don't have the best opinion on me. Now, are we done here?"Adam asked, his father going to speak up, but he was interrupted by Schnee rising to his feet. "Yes, we're done here. All I ask is you try to improve the attitude between you and Weiss. She is the future of my House, after all, and I don't want the North to come under siege as soon as she elevates to the throne due to her being humbled by a Robertson. Can you do that?"Schnee asked, causing Adam to nod. "I will try my best, Your Grace. Goodnight."Adam said, before he bowed out of the study. Excusing himself, Lord Robertson quickly followed his son, the King leaving to the chamber gifted to him.

* * *

"Now, where do you think you're going, boy?"Lord Robertson asked, his voice raised, as he followed Adam through the halls of the Black Keep, which caused Adam to speed up his walk slightly. "I've got to get back to training the recruits, as I only got in a few minutes before I was summoned. Sound good to you, Father?"Adam replied in a snide voice, before Lord Robertson grabbed him and slammed him into the wall of the hall. "Now, explain to me what you were thinking, turning down the chance to marry into the Royal Family. What madness gripped you to turn down an opportunity like this?"his father spat at him, before Adam threw him off. "Three reasons: One, I swore to marry Kayleigh, and I intend to honour that oath. Two, I would possibly be entered into a loveless marriage, and while I may be entered into one in with Kayleigh, I will repeat that I swore to marry her. Third, and don't even try to deny this Father, you would just exert your control over any possible child I would have with the Schnee daughters, and become the real ruler of the Kingdoms. So, with all of those reasons, I think it's safe to say I've justified myself. Now, I've got work to do."he declared, shoving past his father, and heading to the yard. Just as he stepped outside, he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Whatever happened to your loyalty to family, boy?"Lord Robertson's voice asked him, causing Adam to quickly turn, and pin his father against the wall before the House Lord could react. "I am still loyal to the family, _Father_ , but I am not loyal to you any longer."Adam spat, not seemming to notice that a rather large crowd had gathered, the remaining members of House Robertson at their head. "Adam, let him go..."Jamie said, causing Adam to release Lord Robertson, and start to walk away.

"We're not finished yet, boy..."Lord Robertson snarled, before he grabbed Adam's arm again, but this time, Adam spun around, and threw a fist into the side of his father's head, sending the Lord to the dirt, as a large cry of shock rang throughout the crowd. "Now, listen here, old man. I may be cursed to share your tainted blood, but don't ever think to talk to me as your son again!"Adam spat to his father, before he turned and walked away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got something to do."he said, before he disappeared round a corner, leaving Jamie and his mother to help Lord Robertson up.

* * *

After searching the Black Keep, Adam found what he was looking for, when he rounded a corner, and saw Princess Weiss walking with one of her handmaidens. Calling out to them, he ran up, and bowed his head to them. "M'lady."he said to the handmaiden, causing her to blush, before he turned to Weiss. "Princess Weiss. I was wondering if we may talk, in private?"he asked, the Princess hesitating for a moment, before she turned to her handmaiden. "You're dismissed. I will call you when I need you."she said, which the handmaiden responded to by bowing, before she took her leave, leaving Adam and Weiss alone. "Well, out with it! I haven't got all day!"Weiss said, when Adam failed to speak up. "Of course, Princess. I merely came to apologise for my actions yesterday. I was out of line to humiliate you like I did. I pray you can forgive me for my transgressions."he said, bowinng his head when he finished his apology. This caused Weiss to smile faintly, before she nodded. "Very well, you're forgiven..."she started, causing Adam to nod, before she spoke up again. "...If you show me around the rest of your Keep. It is a definite challenge to find one's way around, and I don't wish to become lost."she finished, causing Adam to smile, before he offered his arm. "It would be my honour, Princess!"he said, before Weiss took his arm, and they walked off together...

* * *

After showing Weiss around the remainder of the Black Keep, Adam walked the Princess to the door of her chamber, where she let go of his arm, before she went to open the door. "Oh, I almost forgot!"Adam said, causing Weiss to turn back to him, confused. Taking her hand, Adam pressed his lips to it briefly, before he straightened back up. "Goodnight, Princess."he said, bowing, before Weiss nodded her head. "Goodnight, Lord Adam."she said, before she went inside. After the door shut, Adam turned and went to retire to his quarters, but he was stopped by a slow clapping, which was revealed to be Jamie, who was leaning against a wall. "Bravo, Adam, bravo!"the eldest Robertson sibling said, before Adam scoffed, and leant on a nearby pillar, before he turned back to Jamie.

"Let me guess, you're here to make me go crawling back to Father to apologise for my actions earlier. Well, I'm not going to."Adam said, with a hint of venom. This caused Jamie to merely chuckle, before he stepped towards Adam. "Didn't expect you to, little brother. I'm just here to tell you to watch your back."he said, before he melted into the shadows and disappeared, leaving Adam confused. " _What in the Hells was that about?"_ Adam thought to himself, before he departed for his quarters.

* * *

 **A/N: I would say something clever here, but I said all I could think of in the last two chapters, so all I'm going to say is Madman out!**


End file.
